The Education of Ianto Jones
by Aunty Lala
Summary: Jack has taken Ianto firmly in hand and is ensuring there are no gaps in his education. However, not everything in life is always easy. (Follows on from The Confusion of Owen chronologically. Is after Greeks Bearing Gifts and runs though They Keep Killing Suzie.)
1. Chapter 1

Jack looked up as Ianto handed him a cup of coffee. 'Ianto, have I sexually harassed you today?'

'Ah, not since this morning Sir.' He'd been grinning most of the morning, until Owen had started in about pod people again. He wasn't sure what sort of movies the man was watching if as soon as someone was acting differently it must mean aliens were to blame. Although they did work for Torchwood, and there had been times when someone acting differently had meant exactly that. But they got enough weirdness at work, he didn't need more of it in his off duty time. He did have to concede though, that since he had started sleeping with Jack he spent even more time at the Hub than he had before. Not that he had any idea what their relationship was, other than sex. Copious amounts of physically wonderful but secretive sex. So far no one had caught them, Ianto wasn't sure he wanted to think about that, Jack seemed to be happy to keep things quiet. Since this was Ianto's first experience with a man he wasn't too keen to mass memo the rest of the team just to let them in on the big secret. There were times when he caught Tosh looking at him, and he knew Owen was determined to figure out what was up in the Hub. For now however Ianto would rather he didn't figure things out.

Jack checked his watch, it was now five pm. 'That wont do at all Ianto.' He finished his coffee before setting the cup aside. 'How should I fix that, are the others gone yet?'

'I believe so Sir.'

Jack grinned at Ianto's little smile, it was barely there. Tantalising him with promises of Ianto's secrets. Rising to his feet he pulled Ianto towards him. 'You do look good in a suit, but I find I much prefer you out of it.'

'That's sexual har...'

Jack cut Ianto off with a kiss, his lips lightly touching the Welshman's. Teasing him as he nibbled on his full lower lip, Ianto folded into his arms. 'That's just the beginning Ianto Jones, I think it's time to continue your education.'

Ianto struggled to catch his breath as Jack kissed him again, paperwork and coffee forgotten. Jack stepped Ianto backwards into the conference room. Carefully guiding Ianto he marvelled at the total trust the younger man gave him. In a jaded world it was a precious gift. Jack stopped when they reached the table, grinning. 'Ianto you never fail to rise to the occasion.' His hand gently brushing Ianto's obvious erection. The Welshman stuttered and just pulled his lower lip between his teeth as Jack worked his belt and freed him from his trousers. Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto's lower lip teasing it from between his teeth until he met him in the kiss. Opening to Jack Ianto moaned softly as he felt fabric pool around his ankles. The conference table cool as Jack pushed him against it until he was standing between Ianto's legs as the younger man sat on the table. Kisses leaving Ianto seeing stars his only connection to reality. That and the slowly warming table he was sitting on.

'This Ianto, is your lesson in taking dictation on the conference room table.'

'I don't have my notepad Sir, or a pencil.'

'I'm not interested in your shorthand Ianto.' Jack peppered him kisses. 'I'm more interested in getting my hands on you.' He began stroking soft gasps of pleasure from deep within Ianto as skilled fingers stroked his throbbing cock. Jack loved to hear Ianto moaning, the breathy Welsh vowels such a turn on for him. 'Now I want you to pay particular attention to what I'm doing Ianto.'

'Will there be a test Sir?'

Jack rubbed his thumb over the head of Ianto's cock as he nodded. 'Written maybe, oral definitely.' His eyes watching Ianto's, drowning in deep blue pools reflecting desire back at him. If Ianto was the mirror, Jack was Snow White's queen. He rubbed the opalescent drop of pre-cum over the head of Ianto's cock. His other hand began a long steady stroke up and down the shaft. Ianto shook just a little under the slow, delicious torture of Jack's hands. Their touch burning a trail of desire into Ianto's skin. Leaving him wondering how long he could hold out for, before he came. Jack leaned forward, his forehead resting against Ianto's, his breath warm on Ianto's cheek. Lips whispering against skin. 'Tell me what you want Ianto.'

'I, god Jack,' Ianto felt the fire pooling deep within his balls, bubbling pressure ready for the inevitable explosion of cum begging for release. 'I, faster Jack, I want to cum.'

Jack grinned, he knew his slow, steady strokes were pushing Ianto closer to the edge. 'No Ianto.' He wasn't ready to let Ianto cum quite so easily. 'I'm not going to let you, not yet.' He brushed his lips across Ianto's eye lids. 'You don't cum until I say you can.'

'I can't.' Ianto moaned, his words almost incoherent. 'I don't think I'll be able to wait.' Trying to thrust his hips against Jack, desperate for the release Jack was denying him.

'You can wait Ianto.' His hand stilling as he just held Ianto at the edge of his orgasm. He smiled.

Ianto clutched desperately at Jack, if he wasn't going to let him cum, maybe he could rattle the man's calm assurance of control. He pulled Jack's shirt out and began working on the buttons as he struggled against himself. His hands free to explore Jack's chest. Jack groaned softly as Ianto found his nipples and stroked them into hard peaks. He pulled Jack closer so he could kiss him. His tongue tasting the contours of Jack's kissable mouth. Jack grinned against the kisses, his hands moving as Ianto's cock jumped at his touch. Harder than Ianto thought was even possible as he reached down to cup Ianto's balls with a gentle hand. The kiss devouring Ianto's moans and cries of pleasure ass thumbs mirrored each other, One stroking gently around the head of Ianto's cock, the other stroking his balls. Ianto's chest heaving as he struggled not to explode. Tongues of pleasure licked along his skull as he held on to Jack desperate to let go.

Jack's gentle touch was almost too light when Ianto was desperate for his strength, not gentleness. Jack kissed his way along Ianto's jaw and up to his ear lobe. 'Are you ready for your oral exam Ianto?'

Ianto nodded, he was beyond ready. His head jerked back as he felt Jack's lips brushing over the tip of his cock before taking him deep into his mouth. Ianto found himself being pushed gently back on the table as Jack licked and sucked his cock until he wasn't sure if he was even breathing. He had nothing to hold on to and Jack wouldn't let him up. He cried out as he felt the building energy of his orgasm fill the spaces in between the cells of his body. Jack let Ianto catch his breath for a moment before he surprised the younger man by being able to flip him over. Now Ianto was leaning over the table, his arse exposed, free for Jack to explore and touch him. He still jumped when cold lube was introduced to his arse. Ianto turned his head so he could look back at Jack. 'Do you ever get used to that stuff being cold?'

'Maybe, I mean I don't notice it so much any more.' He dropped light kisses over Ianto's arse and watched Ianto carefully to judge his reaction. 'Are you ready for more, Ianto Jones?'

Ianto felt sated and just nodded, as best he could lying face down on a large table. Jack quickly undressed and slowly lost himself in Ianto. His own guttural cries mingling with Ianto's moans, encouraged by the younger man's eager response he let Ianto's ragged breathing set the pace.

Jack felt his body tense up, he jerked his inevitable conclusion, unable to hold off his own orgasm he came, his cock deep in Ianto's arse as the condom served it's purpose.

Ianto found he hated that moment when Jack would pull out, it was the severing of the connection between them. For the heated moments of sex, they were one being. As Jack pulled back and disposed of the condom he felt alone in the short period of time before Jack would be back, touching him once more. It might just be a caress, cuddling up together in Jack's narrow bed was his favourite, he could fall asleep in Jack's arms then. As much as he was enjoying the mystery tour of having sex in as many different parts of the Hub as possible, he still preferred the bed. Now there was that awkward moment when Ianto was unsure of what he was supposed to do next. Did he put his clothes back on, straighten his tie and go home to an empty flat. Or would Jack invite him into his bedroom to stay the night. It was still too early for bed, which left the post coital hug and then what. Would they find some left overs in the Hub kitchen and make it into a meal perhaps. Ianto moved to his feet and began putting his clothes back on.

Jack pulled Ianto back into his arms, his own clothes straightened up. He brushed his lips over Ianto's as he held the younger man. 'You'll tell me if I push you too far, wont you.'

'Jack.'

Jack grinned, usually it was Sir, but when it was just the two of them Ianto seemed to relax, most of the time. Although he wasn't going to complain if Ianto wanted to call him Sir during sex, he found he rather liked it. He found he was liking quite a lot about one Ianto Jones. He reached for Ianto's belt and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist. 'Let me help you. I've just got some paperwork to finish if you want to give me about twenty minutes, then we can maybe find something to eat.'

Ianto nodded, he just hoped they weren't going to be eating at the conference table. He looked around and spotted a few stray coffee cups and decided to collect them up. He did wish the others could at least return their coffee cups to the kitchen now and again. He didn't always mind but right now it gave him the one thing he didn't need, time to think. When he was with Jack he could relax and just enjoy the moment free of doubt. Well, free of most doubt, he was still getting used to the idea that he actually liked sex with Jack. He still felt insecure at times though, the sex was incredible but he felt a little bit like he let Jack do all the work. He'd had a girlfriend like that once, he didn't want to be that person. He also felt as if Jack was holding back. Yet when he was in Jack's arms he couldn't think, he could barely remember to breathe. Leaning on Jack's greater knowledge, skills and patience. He knew he was the ingénue, the novice being tutored by a man who clearly possessed a vast degree of expertise and experience. He'd tried to learn, paid attention to what he liked, when he could focus. He'd even tried searching online for information on sexual techniques but found the images unappealing. He wondered why, when Jack touched him it was erotic but the idea of any other man, was frankly repulsive. He'd even found a description of something Jack had done with him, broken down into steps. But reading about it just wasn't the same as experiencing it with Jack. Just thinking about Jack's hands or mouth on his body was. Ianto closed his eyes and tried to think non Jack related thoughts, the last thing he needed was another hard-on. He'd been walking around in a constant state of arousal for most of the last two weeks, sneaking moments with Jack in secluded corners of the Hub. The sheer number of secluded places he hadn't known existed never ceased to amaze him. Which brought his thoughts wondering back to the conference table. How was he supposed to casually sit at that table now during their next team meeting and not remember how the table had felt beneath his body during sex with Jack. He knew he could usually keep his composure with an inflection free face, but this was going to require practice. He groaned softly, was he even the only one Jack had fucked on the conference table. He stopped at that thought, he was definitely going to have to wipe the table down with bleach now. They all ate at that table.

Jack watched Ianto washing coffee cups, he was surprised at how glad he was that the rift had been quiet of late. It had given him frequent opportunities to pay proper attention to his young lover. He felt like such a letch at that thought, adding voyeurism to his self-perceived list of crimes against Ianto's innocence. Tosh had worked out something was going on between them, there had been little comments that told him she knew. Gwen was oblivious and Owen suspicious with his tirades about pod people. The man just didn't know what it was he was suspicious of.

It had been nearly forty years, Jack realised since he had actually had any kind of affair at work. There had been the occasional one night stand of sorts, but nothing lasting any significant length of time. He reflected that it had probably been more like never than forty years. An affair implied a degree of affection when he had been lost in the darkness for a long time. He had flirted his way though Torchwood, been tempted and given in on occasion, but Ianto. This was the first lover he had worked with for a very long time. And Ianto, the total trust in his beautiful blue eyes each time they, Jack stumbled over the word to use. Fucked, made love, had sex, which was it? Physically it was just sex, albeit glorious and wonderful sex. Sex filled with all the added danger of being caught. Sex that left him humbled by the unreserved honesty of Ianto's responses. Which made him feel his age along with his guilt. He knew he only looked to be somewhere in his mid thirties to forties, depending on the lighting and how much sleep he'd been getting. His real age being much harder to calculate, not that he wanted to. Technically he hadn't been born yet. He found himself reluctant to have that conversation with Ianto. The sorrow of Torchwood being the frequency with which people died and were replaced, so it had rarely been noticed. Gwen was the only one in the team who knew death was an impermanent state of being for him. Something that had impacted more than one relationship and now he felt so many conflicting emotions when confronted with Ianto Jones. He wanted to keep things casual. Recognising a need that was being met by Ianto's unreserved responses, a need to be. To just be and to be held with no demands. To be accepted. But what impact would there be when Ianto learnt his secrets, that he couldn't in fact die. That he would live perhaps forever, when those around him would not. He also knew the comfort he found in Ianto's arms was just as scary as the idea of not being with his young Welsh lover. He just wasn't ready to admit it and he didn't think it was just the thrill of the secrecy. He didn't even care if they were caught, Ianto however, he would be mortified.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack followed Ianto into his flat, not totally sure what he was expecting. Neat and tidy of course, but what else would he find when he delved into the world of Ianto Jones? There was a comfortable looking sofa in the middle of the sitting room and a large television against one wall. It was the remaining walls covered in bookcases that captured Jack's attention. Not all of the books were in English, Welsh he had expected, but Latin, French, Italian and German? He picked up one of the books, it looked like a children's story. Ferdinandus Taurus, 1962, first edition, in Latin. 'You can read all these languages?'

Ianto nodded. 'Along with Japanese, it's in my file Sir.'

'I might not have read the entire thing Ianto.' He put the book back. 'And we aren't at work now.'

'No, we aren't. I should put dinner on.'

Jack reached out to Ianto, pulling the younger man towards him. 'Thank you in advance for bringing me home with you.' He held Ianto's face and kissed him. Lips met and gently touched, it wasn't a hungry demanding kiss. Ianto sighed softly, Jack just grinned.

'I should hang my jacket up first, um, the flat tour, this is the sitting room, obviously. That,' he pointed to a closed door. 'Is the bathroom, kitchen is through there and that,' pointing again. 'Is my bedroom.' Ianto turned away before Jack could see him blush as he crossed the sitting room. Jack followed and leant casually in the door frame, watching a nervous Ianto hang his jacket in the wardrobe along with the rest of his suits.

'That's quite the collection Ianto.'

'I, um, yes. My father was a tailor, I guess I inherited my dress sense from him.'

'What about your blue eyes Ianto Jones? Who did you inherit them from?'

'My mother, I take after her side of the family.'

Jack looked around the room, it was neat and tidy, which he had expected, but there were no photos. He saw a dresser with little plates and dishes on it but no other decorations to speak of. There was just a comfortable looking bed, the dresser and wardrobe. Not quite what he had expected to find.

Ianto felt lost, Jack in his flat was something he couldn't process, something he'd never imagined. Was it implied he would stay the night? He wasn't used to seeing any of them outside of Torchwood. Jack had been right, perhaps he didn't exist outside of work.

Jack could see Ianto was struggling so he simply went back to the sitting room and started looking for the movie Ianto had mentioned. He wondered how serious Ianto had been about the de-café, not sure he really wanted to find out. Given how shy the younger man was he figured the secret of his chartreuse coloured boxers was pretty safe.

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief when Jack walked away, he wasn't sure why he was on edge over Jack's presence in his home, but he was. He didn't understand the etiquette of whatever relationship they were having. He rolled his sleeves up and headed for his kitchen, he had a lasagne to get in the oven and a salad to make.

Jack gave Ianto a head start in the kitchen before he followed him in once the smell of a tomato sauce teased him into exploring further. He found Ianto wearing an apron and grinned. 'Ianto!'

Recognising the way Jack said his name Ianto wondered what fetish he'd hit on this time. Blushing as he recalled the day he'd worn a double breasted Italian made pinstripe suit. He knew Jack had a thing for him in a suit, apparently that one had been especially hard to resist. Sending the others home early so he could spend the afternoon showing Ianto the things they could do on his desk. It had taken him the next two days just to sort out the paperwork Jack had shoved on the floor.

Jack was leaning in the door frame. 'And what is it that has you blushing Ianto Jones.'

'Ah, the Italian suit Si, Jack.'

Jack grinned. 'Perhaps you will wear that for me again latter. But what is that smell?'

'Lasagne.'

'Ianto!'

'I take it you like lasagne then.'

'Anything that smells like that, yes. And you know I like all things Italian.'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Is there anything you don't like, Jack?'

He shook his head. 'Not really, I'm pretty flexible as you've seen.'

Ianto just rolled his eyes again, checking the lasagne to see if it was cooked yet. Bending over the oven presented Jack with a perfect view of his arse. Leaving Jack wondering if he was doing it on purpose. 'Ianto Jones, if you keep that up I'm not going to be able to wait until after dinner.'

Ianto straightened up as he looked back at Jack. 'It doesn't take much to turn you on does it.'

'Nope.'

'Well maybe this is a moment for the education of Jack Harkness, my house, my rules.'

'Ianto! Are you teasing me?'

Ianto shook his head. 'Dinner is almost ready, and I am not letting it get cold while you, well.' He reached for the salad and placed it on the kitchen table. 'Glass of wine?' Changing the subject.

Jack nodded as Ianto handed him a glass. 'I take it this means no sex until after dinner?'

'That is correct.'

Jack smiled, he liked this slightly more direct Ianto, apparently he was getting over his nerves at having a visitor in his home. That or this wasn't the first bottle of wine he'd opened. 'And after dinner we watch this movie of yours?'

Ianto smiled. 'Yes.'

Jack stepped closer to Ianto, not difficult in the small space of the kitchen. 'Very well then, but I'm going to need a little something other than a glass of wine to get me though dinner.' Pulling Ianto in for a kiss, it was hungry and demanding as tongues met and breath was exchanged. Ianto could feel himself melting into Jack's arms as he breathed in the pheromones he had grown so fond of. 'You don't play fair Harkness.'

'I know.' Jack knew Ianto could feel the hardness of his cock pressing against him as he wanted the other man to know that while he might wait, he didn't want to be the only one suffering for it. 'But it's your house, so your rules.'

'Ah ha. I think I'll get that lasagne out of the oven now.'

Jack ran his fingertips down Ianto's cheek. 'I'll just sit over here.' He pointed to the kitchen table, set with plates and cutlery. 'Just over here if you change your mind.'

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's little boy grin, he was getting used to reading them, so he knew Jack was just playing with him. Besides, there was an element of returning the favour from the conference room table. But Ianto was hungry and the lasagne was ready.

Jack looked up from his now empty plate, having enjoyed seconds. 'Okay you, how did a Welshman learn to cook such an amazing lasagne?'

'I like to cook.' Ianto shrugged. 'And being able to read Italian meant I could understand a very old cookbook I once found in a jumble sale.'

'Hm, you do seem to apply a certain degree of enthusiasm to things once you make your mind up, don't you.'

Ianto just smiled at Jack, confident the man wasn't walking about his cooking abilities. 'I try.'

They cleared the dishes and Jack followed Ianto into the sitting room and watched as Ianto put a DVD on before joining him on the sofa.

'If I thought you had room for popcorn I could make some?'

Jack shook his head. 'About this movie, is there any action in it?'

Ianto laughed. 'You sound like one of the characters in the movie, you'll see.' He pushed play and sat back with Jack, they curled up together on the sofa and Jack soon found himself absorbed in the story.

When Westley and Buttercup were sharing their final on-screen kiss Jack looked at Ianto and grinned. 'Do you think we'd be in the top ten most romantic kisses?'

'I don't know Jack, maybe we should find out.' He decided he would take the initiative, it was his house after all as he closed the gap between his lips and Jack's. He lost himself in that kiss and had to concede, as far as he was able to judge, they were definitely contenders for the top ten most romantic kisses.

Now that Jack had Ianto where he could continue kissing him, he did just that. Jack unbuttoned Ianto's waistcoat and started on the man's shirt buttons, the tie having been discarded along with the apron before dinner. When Jack tried to slip Ianto's shirt off he found himself lying on his back on the sofa with Ianto on top. 'My house, my rules.'

Jack grinned as he looked up into Ianto's blue eyes and saw the determination written there. 'Okay Jones, Ianto Jones. Your house, your rules.'

Ianto tried to breath normally, casually as he could hear a voice screaming in his inner ear, asking him just what the hell did he think he was doing. He decided that since he usually couldn't think when Jack was kissing him, if he kissed Jack it might shut the voice of doubt up. Or at least silence it long enough that he could bluff his way though initiating sex with Jack. He started with the buttons of his shirt, he was wearing the dark blue shirt today. He tried to remember what he liked when Jack had done this to him and his mind went blank. The only thing he could think off was something he had read in one of his sister's trashy romance novels years ago. It had read something along the lines of kissing his chest as each button revealed more tantalising flesh... Or something equally purple.

Ianto was shy at first, each little kiss hesitant as he undid the next button. Until soon he had all the buttons undone, thankful that for today at least, Jack wasn't wearing his usual tee shirt as well. Running his hands over Jack's chest he could feel the heart beat beneath his fingers. He looked at Jack stretched out beneath him, Jack's cock hard as it pressed against him, his own cock just as hard. He almost lost his nerve when Jack just smiled at him and reached a hand up and cupped his cheek. He kissed Jack for that, their hands desperate to touch as instinct took over and the kiss went from shy to brazen in a heartbeat. Tongues wild in a drugging haze of lips locked. Ianto tugged at Jack's lower lip and kissed along the strong jawline of his Captain. Hands blazing a trail of fire down Jack's chest and reaching for his belt. Tugging at Jack until the straining cock was free to escape it's confines.

Jack's voice lost as he moaned softly when Ianto dropped a hesitant kiss on the tip of his cock. He just lay there and held on as Ianto explored his body, barely breathing lest he startle Ianto. He held on to his resolve to let Ianto explore as he wanted when all he wanted to do was lose himself in Ianto's body. He knew he had to let the younger man do this even though it teased him to distraction. He did the only thing he could, he just held on to Ianto and let him follow his own path. He never wanted to forget this moment for as long as he knew he would live. Ianto had made the occasional overture towards him, but this was him taking the lead for the first time. And Jack found he liked it.

He cried out when Ianto took him into his mouth. Lips he had spent hours kissing now surrounded him in the most intimate way he knew how. Ianto licked and sucked at Jack's cock and was amazed at the different textures of the skin. He had spent a great deal of his life getting well acquainted with his own penis, what teenage boy hadn't. But to feel the texture of another man's rock hard cock was something else. He decided the sofa just wasn't big enough for him to explore the differences in his cock and Jack's. Not if he wanted to do the task any justice. Jack gave a forlorn whimper when Ianto climbed off the sofa. Rising to his feet he tugged at Jack to follow him as he moved towards the bedroom.

Jack grinned, they would have to christen the sofa latter then, as he followed where Ianto led. They stood beside the bed and Ianto began stripping Jack before his own clothes followed, falling to the floor both men now naked.

Jack kissed Ianto lightly on the lips. 'Are you sure about this?'

Ianto nodded. 'I went to the chemist, I wasn't sure which lube to get so I brought one of everything.'

'I wish I'd seen that.'

'I might just buy everything online next time, I think the young woman who served me thought I was a pervert.'

'You didn't ask her for any recommendations then?'

'She suggested I get a different hobby.'

Jack frowned. 'Are you teasing me Ianto Jones?'

Ianto just gave Jack that small smile he knew would get a response and giggled when Jack tackled him and they fell onto the bed together. 'I think you have some unfinished business Ianto Jones.'

'Will there be a test?'

'Quite possibly, so I hope you have been paying attention over the last two weeks.'

Ianto smiled. 'Only one way to find out, Sir.' He moved slowly as he reached for Jack's cock and licked him like he was an ice cream cone melting on a hot summers day. Concentrating on the tip but making sure he ran his tongue around the base as well. The head felt smooth under his tongue, it was like satin as he followed the contours of Jack's cock. Following the ridge as he sucked and tried to do that thing Jack did to him, where he held his cock in his mouth, lips tight on the shaft as the tongue feathered strokes up and down the shaft itself. Jack wasn't sure what Ianto was doing but it felt good.

Ianto felt Jack's cock jerk as he stroked him, he had a flash of uncertainty, doubt creeping into his conscious awareness. 'I'. He didn't know what to say, how to explain.

'Your doing fine Ianto.' He was rewarded with that barely there smile again. It was the smallest turn of the lips and every time he saw it Jack wanted to know what Ianto was thinking.

Ianto was lying beside Jack, one hand on Jack's cock, one on his own. They were similarly sized and for Ianto there was a degree of the surreal at seeing his penis so close to another man's, and that he wasn't repulsed by the idea.

Jack grinned. 'Ianto are you comparing them or playing with them?' He didn't often get to see Ianto blush like he was now. Clearly he'd hit a nerve.

Ianto abandoned his exploration of their cocks and threw himself down beside Jack. They lay on their sides, face to face, mirror images of each other. Jack leaned in and brushed a light kiss on Ianto's nose. 'What is it Ianto Jones?'

Ianto shook his head, he couldn't explain it. Every time he got closer to Jack he felt something else slipping further away and he didn't know what it was. And he couldn't articulate something he didn't understand.

Jack wondered where Ianto had gone, he was clearly thinking about something but he decided not to push the younger man. He wasn't sure if he should take back control and pick up where Ianto had left off. Did Ianto even want him to stay or should he leave. He reached out and brushed his knuckles gently down Ianto's cheek. 'I'm not sure if I can follow you where ever it is you've gone Ianto.'

Ianto moved, pulling back the covers he got into the bed, leaving Jack even more unsure of whether this was his invitation to stay or not so he didn't move.

Ianto lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. 'I'm not like you Jack.'

Jack climbed into the bed next to Ianto, at least they were talking. 'What am I like Ianto.'

'I don't know, I don't know what I'm saying any more.'

'Do you want me to take that at face value or am I supposed to draw you out until we work out the answer?'

'I don't even know what the question is.'

'That would make it difficult.' He reached for Ianto. 'Is it because I'm your boss, or because I'm a man?'

Ianto closed his eyes. 'You ordered me to kill her Jack.'

'Oh.'

Ianto turned towards Jack, he didn't care if he had tears in his eyes. 'Your in my bed, our bed and.' He stopped talking, he couldn't talk.

Jack reached up to gently brush Ianto's tears away. 'I'd do it again Ianto. She wasn't Lisa any more.'

'I think you should leave now Jack.'

Jack shook his head and pulled Ianto into his arms. 'I'm not leaving you like this Ianto Jones.'

Ianto didn't want this to be happening and he definitely didn't want it to happen in front of Jack. He was tired and guilty that the first person he'd brought into the bed he'd shared with Lisa, was the same man who had ordered him to execute her. 'I loved her Jack.' His voice breaking, his heart breaking all over again. Maybe he didn't deserve to be happy.

'I know you did, believe me, I know.' Jack just held Ianto as the man wept, his guilt at surviving washing over him, something Jack recognised. He found it was something that never quite went away and losing a lover young left you with only memories. Memories and the un-lived life you had planned to share. The un-dreamt dreams that begged to be lived filled with whispered promises that were lost in the darkness. Ianto had to let the dreams go and hold only the memories, he couldn't let her death stop him from living. Jack knew he could tell Ianto that it would make him stronger but it would be hollow words from the man who had indeed ordered his lover's death. And it was something Jack had to live with. He couldn't fix this so he held Ianto and whispered soothing words of nonsense and kissed the tears away. He made no demands, no overtures towards Ianto, content to hold the younger man as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ianto heard his alarm and tried to remember where he was. It was his bed but he wasn't alone, Jack was tangled up with him. He sighed softly as he recalled what had happened when they had finished watching the movie. His conflicting feelings and the fumbled attempt at initiating sex with Jack left him mortified.

'Morning Ianto, I mean, I think it's morning, it's still dark.'

'It's morning Sir.'

'We aren't at work right now Ianto.'

'I'd rather we were.'

'But we're not.' Jack gently reminded him as he propped himself up on his elbow, head resting in his hand. 'Do you always get up this early?'

Ianto nodded. 'Unless I stay at the Hub.'

'And what would it take for me to convince you to stay in bed.'

'My boss might object if I'm not there Sir.'

'Oh I think he'll understand.'

'I'm not sure I do though.'

'It will be okay if we're late, I'm not ready to go any where, not just yet.'

'We can't stay here.'

'Why not? My wrist strap will alert us if there's any rift activity or someone will call, we have cell phones. Take a personal day.'

Ianto felt bad enough about the night before and wasn't sure he could face the others, the idea of staying home had a certain appeal. But the idea of staying in bed with Jack, that was almost as bad as the idea of going to work. 'I'm not sure I feel like staying in bed.'

'With me?'

'I don't think I want to talk about it, I'm going to have a shower.' Ianto felt awkward getting out of bed in front of Jack. The man had seen him naked on a number of occasions but this time it just felt weird.

Jack let him go, if he didn't want to talk about it he couldn't force him.

Ianto let the water wash over him, wondering how long he could stay in the shower before he would feel whole again. Or how long it would take before Jack came looking for him. He suspected Jack would find him before absolution did. He hadn't planned to think about Lisa, but he had. And now Jack was probably thinking he was mental and was trying to work out if it would be rude to sneak out or not. He sighed softly as he found himself hoping Jack would sneak out but he didn't think that was going to happen. Maybe it was that Jack was his boss, and a man. But he had said it, lying there in the dark. He'd been in bed with the man who had pulled a gun on him for trying to save the woman he loved. He knew it had been wrong to sneak her into Torchwood, that he was risking everything to save her. And he even knew that she wasn't going to be saved, couldn't have been saved. But he'd needed to try. And seeing Jack in his bed had brought back all the memories he'd tried to suppress.

Maybe he should take a personal day, Jack could hardly fault him for not wanting to be at work today. He could hardly say no, it had been his idea. Inherent in that suggestion was their having sex of course, but Ianto knew that wouldn't be a complete hardship. Even if he'd hated Jack he wasn't sure he could say no forever. There was something compelling about being with the man, something that spoke to him in a way he still didn't understand.

Jack decided he needed to act, he couldn't leave things with Ianto the way they were now. He was finding himself quite fond on the young Welshman. And last night hadn't really ended how he'd hoped it would. He knew Ianto didn't have a gun so he decided he was safe enough in joining him in the bathroom. The shower was still running when he opened the bathroom door. 'Ianto?'

Ianto turned towards Jack's voice and wasn't surprised to see the naked man step into the shower with him.

'Ianto?'

Ianto closed his eyes a moment and reached out to Jack. Maybe he didn't need to like him right now, but he decided he could use the physical comfort the man provided, his voice soft. 'This doesn't mean I forgive you.'

Jack wondered if there would ever be a time when forgiveness would be enough. 'I can make the hard decisions for a reason Ianto Jones, because I've been cold for so long I've forgotten how to be anything else.'


	3. Chapter 3

Jack didn't just kiss Ianto, he possessed him. And Ianto surrendered. Hands were every where as Ianto gave himself over to Jack's demands, touching him, stroking him. Pulling him closer still until there was no room to breathe that didn't breathe Jack into his lungs. And Ianto just existed in that moment. He didn't think, he didn't want to think, he didn't want to know either. He let Jack turn him around and push him against the wall of the shower. Hands reached for Ianto's cock and stroked it, his face resting against the cool tiled wall. He knew he was moaning beneath Jack's hands as they moved to stroke his arse, teasing his way past Ianto's defences.

Jack stood behind Ianto, his cock pressing into the younger man's body, giving him time to relax as he slowly entered his lover. He was gentle in not rushing either of them as he possessed Ianto in the most elemental way he could. Ianto's soft moans encouraging him as he buried his cock in Ianto's arse. Jack found his own cries mingled with Ianto's as water ran over both of them. Water that grew cooler until Jack shut the shower off as they both came.

Ianto handed Jack his breakfast. 'We are going to be late.'

Jack shrugged. 'I don't think your boss is going to mind, and besides, who will notice?'

'I don't like being late, it throws out my entire day and if Owen touches my coffee machine...'

'We can always buy a new one if he breaks it again.'

'That's not the point!'

Jack set his fork down, had Ianto actually snapped at him or was he reading too much into it. He considered Ianto carefully, wondering if they were actually have some sort of disagreement. 'Ianto?'

'Yes Jack.'

'I.' Jack sighed, the younger man had definitely snapped that time. He didn't know what Ianto needed him to say or what he needed himself to say. 'Nothing, it doesn't matter.'

Ianto was torn, he knew he wasn't really being fair on Jack, he was hardly betraying Lisa, after all he wasn't in love with the man. But something had changed between them. He certainly hadn't intended to say what he'd said, not even sure he had been aware of thinking it. He knew Jack's decision at the time had been the right one. It was his job and he'd been right, she couldn't have been saved. Even knowing it was right, having had time to reflect on it, it didn't change the thin edge of pain when he still thought about it.

Which left him with the question of, what else was going on here, no answers in sight. He tried to focus on his breakfast, having learnt the hard way that if he couldn't always guarantee he would have time for lunch. One never really knew what the day would bring at Torchwood.

Jack paid little attention to what he was eating, watching Ianto instead. He couldn't fix what was happening between them if he didn't know what was wrong. He wasn't prepared to let go of Ianto and pride stopped him from asking the younger man what was really going on. While he certainly appreciated the angry shower sex, he found he wanted his gentle Welsh lover back. And he was worried Ianto would start over thinking things. No, Jack admitted to himself, what he didn't want was Ianto to withdraw again. To go back to the pain filled half life he'd had to watch the young man existing in, it hadn't been living, after Lisa had died. Jack knew darkness and he wasn't sure Ianto could come back a second time. Also, since he was being honest with himself, the sex was totally amazing. He'd never had a lover quite like Ianto, the honesty and innocence were addictive. Jack even found himself wondering if, in another life, they could have really had a chance.

Ianto pushed his plate away, he didn't want time to think, to remember the humiliation of freezing up on Jack. He'd meant what he'd said though, sex in the shower, as amazing as that had been, did not mean he'd forgiven him. He didn't want to think about the things Jack did with and to him. Torn between blushing and wanting to leap on top of the man and do it all again, he was conflicted and he didn't know how to unravel himself. There hadn't been room for doubt before now, but for some reason having Jack in his flat had changed things between them. If he could have taken it all back he would, perhaps in the Hub it had been safe to be with Jack. The Hub was such a foreign construct it was possible to forget about the world outside the concert walls. There they had shared a need for discretion and along with it the safety net of anonymity.

Maybe it was about Jack being his boss, and a man. Inside the Hub there simply wasn't the time to think and his flat had always been his refuge from the world he worked in. And now he had brought that world home in the form of the very handsome man sitting opposite him. He wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with that, not just yet.

Jack wondered what Ianto was thinking, although he could hazard a guess that it was to do with his presence in Ianto's neatly ordered world. By coming home with Ianto they had crossed a line in their relationship that neither of them had anticipated. It had been all about the sex and in wanting to know who Ianto was, Jack had, he realised in hindsight, altered the dynamic of their relationship. He could only hope things would return to the normal they had been enjoying, once they got back to the Hub. He found he didn't enjoy this somewhat surly Ianto quite as much.

Ianto parked his car and looked at Jack. He wanted to say something about what had happened but he wasn't sure what actually had. Leaving him with uncertainty. He followed Jack into the Hub and hoped he still had time to make coffee before anyone else turned up. If there was coffee they wouldn't notice he was late and that Jack was with him. He almost hoped the coffee machine had been broken, so he could justify shooting someone, hopefully Owen.

Jack stopped in the corridor, they were alone. 'We were only a few minutes late.'

'Fifteen minutes Sir.'

'Well it's hardly a lifetime is it.'

'I wouldn't know Sir.'

Jack winced at the coldness in Ianto's tone, it was going to be a long day if they didn't fix this. 'Ianto, I don't know what I've done but I'm sorry.'

'You're sorry?'

'Yes. I think I'm very sorry that some thing has changed here and I don't know what or how to fix it. And I can assure you, I'm not one to apologise.'

'So why are you apologising then?'

Jack sighed. 'I don't like how this is between us and I can't leave it like this either.'

Ianto looked around to make sure they were still alone. 'You might not have a choice Sir.' He walked around Jack and headed for the coffee machine, finding it in one piece.

Jack walked slowly towards his office and hung his coat up, now he really didn't know what he had done but something had gotten under Ianto's skin. He shook his head and decided it would sort itself out one way or another. He was sure he had paperwork to do and Unit were still on at him about the spidery mouse things that they thought he should take care off.

Ianto tried to put together what was wrong but it was like being hungry but not knowing what for. He had a jumble of ideas but none of them were combining into a solid theory of why he had snapped at Jack over breakfast. Nor why he hadn't just accepted Jack's apology. But how can someone apologise if they don't know what's wrong and they are just apologising for the sake of it. He couldn't accept an apology if he didn't know what it was for either. He went though the motions of making coffee, it already felt like a long day.

Jack looked up from his paperwork, wondering if Ianto hadn't stuck a few extra pages in there because for whatever reason he was mad at him. The pile seemed to have grown over night. Ianto was standing by his desk with his tray, single coffee cup in the centre.

'Ah so disaster averted with the coffee machine then.'

'Apparently Sir.'

Jack accepted the coffee and looked up at Ianto. 'Why don't you shut the door and sit down for a moment Ianto.' He watched as Ianto seemed to consider his options before he set the tray down, shut the door and accepted the seat he was offered.

Jack ran his hand though his hair and hoped there wouldn't be any interruptions or emergencies in the next few minutes. 'I don't know what happened Ianto, one minute everything's fine.' He grinned at the memory of a more demanding Ianto before his smile faded. 'And then it wasn't. No, don't say anything, I've rehearsed what I'm saying, now, yeah. I don't know what happened, I know what we both said and.' Jack sighed. 'I don't know if I've pushed you into this.' He reached for his coffee, needing something to do with his hands when he really wanted to be holding Ianto. He didn't totally understand why he needed to talk to Ianto, he didn't talk about things like this. It wasn't his style. 'I'll back off Ianto, I don't even sexually harass you.'

Ianto snorted softly.

'Well, okay, I'll still do that, you do look fantastic in a suit after all. And I do love that tie. But I won't if you don't want me to.' He moved around his desk and sat on the edge, reaching out to Ianto. His touch a light brush of his knuckles against Ianto's cheek before he pulled away. 'I think it's your move next Ianto.'

'Are we playing chess again Sir?'

Jack nodded.

They were interrupted by Tosh calling Jack on the internal comms.

'Jack, we've been called by the police, there's something they want us to see.'

'Duty calls Sir.' Ianto rose from the seat, standing close to Jack before turning away to leave.

Jack gulped down the last of his coffee before following Ianto out into the Hub. 'And how much paperwork will it generate this time I wonder.' His team waiting to see what the latest emergency was.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto did what he always did when Jack and the team went out into the field. He fed Myfanwy, cleaned up around the Hub and made sure there would be a pot of coffee waiting for the team upon their return. Along with a packet of chocolate biscuits. He even checked to make sure the autopsy room was ready for when they got back, just in case. That done he monitored the computers in case anyone needed anything. He didn't usually mind having the Hub to himself but today he would have preferred not having the solitude. Time to think wasn't helpful right now. Was Jack backing off because of what happened or did he actually think it was a case of too much too fast.

Was that even why he had frozen up and. Ianto stopped at the 'and' in that thought. Why had he frozen up, was it because he'd taken a greater step towards the man in initiating things last night. He hadn't done that before, with the exception of the occasional comment said with full awareness of the possible results. And he did on occasion, bend over in front of Jack, usually to pick something up he had dropped, on purpose. The first time it had been an accident, but once he had found out how it effected Jack, well. Last time it had lead to an interesting afternoon in the interrogation room.

Which reminded him, since he was alone with the CCTV footage, he should probably check on yesterday's time spent in the conference room. He remembered all too clearly his mortification after the first night he spent with Jack. Until he had been assured that his bedroom along with the Hub bathroom were the only places not under constant CCTV surveillance.

It didn't take him long to access the files from the day before and to his relief no one else had accessed them either. He could feel his heart rate returning to normal with relief, he wondered what working for Torchwood was doing to his blood pressure. He moved the files onto the flash drive he kept in his pocket (for just such an emergency). He knew he would probably watch it later, after he worked out what had him so bent out of shape last night. Until Jack, he had never considered recording himself having sex, he also hadn't had sex in a facility filled with CCTV cameras before Jack either. By virtue of his very sexual relationship with Jack they ended up finding all sorts of places around the Hub to indulge themselves in.

Which meant Ianto now had a growing collection of 'Jack and Ianto' porn. He also wondered how long it would be before he wasn't able to access the CCTV files before someone else found them. Or worse, before someone walked in on them. He almost wanted it to be Gwen. Making eyes at Jack all the time, wasn't she currently cheating on Rhys with Owen. Maybe she was trying to collect the set. He sighed, perhaps he was being unfair in his assessment of her character, but what was he going to do about Jack. Or more to the point, what was he going to do about himself, in relation to Jack.

Ianto fetched himself a fresh coffee and thought about his current situation. He wanted Jack, physically he needed the man, it went beyond want. Want, implied he had a choice in the matter and staring him in the face was the one thing he didn't want to admit. He was falling for Jack. He nearly dropped his coffee cup at that realisation and found he had to sit down while he mulled over the total insanity of falling for the man. He couldn't be in love with a man, he wasn't gay. He frowned at himself at that thought. For a straight man he certainly enjoyed sex with Jack, so what did that make him? Was he bi-sexual or was it just Jack and why did he have to realise now. He sighed, when did his life get so complicated.

They had been having sex for the last, he mentally calculated how long it had been, three weeks. So for the last three weeks he had engaged in sex with Jack at least once, he frowned again, no, it was usually at least twice a day. He'd spent more nights in the Hub than at home and yet the first time he had Jack in his flat, his home and his bed, he had frozen up on the man. Not only that, but he had actually instigated their first fight. And Jack, being Jack had put the ball back in his court, by telling him his was the next move. Well, that was going to be awkward, since he didn't know what that should be. He picked him self up and headed back to the computer. There was an email from Tosh saying they were bringing a few bodies back to the Hub. He wondered what that was all about.

Gwen was the first one though the door when the team arrived, looking like someone had pulled the head off her favourite doll. Owen looked, Ianto thought about the best word and could only come up with gleeful. Tosh was clearly puzzled about something and Jack.

'Conference room, Ianto,' His hand on Ianto's arm. 'I need you to look something up for me.' He watched the others walk away. 'I need to know how many people have been given Retcon.'

'Sir?'

'I think we may have a bit of a problem, did you see what Tosh found when we were out in the field?'

Ianto nodded he'd looked at the files. 'Whoever the killer is, he had Retcon in his system. I'll check the records and be right in, there should be coffee in the pot, and Jack,'

'We can talk about it once I've figured out what the hell is going on here, someone wants our attention Ianto, and they've got it.' Jack flashed him a quick grin before he followed after the others.

Ianto walked into the conference room and took a seat at the table, he looked up at Jack. 'Two thousand and eight.' That's not including the supplies that went missing on occasion, Ianto mused to himself as he sat in the background and watched the team do what they did best. Solve a puzzle no one else wanted. He made coffee and they saved the world, it was just how it was.

They were moving though a murder mystery and Gwen was suggesting they use the glove. That glove had caused more problems than it solved. But Jack listened to her and they were standing around while Jack pulled the cursed glove out of the safe.

In the autopsy room, Ianto found himself standing next to Owen, his stopwatch in hand while Jack tried to connect with the glove and murder victim Alex Arwyn, it didn't work of course. It had never worked, that glove, was a disaster. It had tempted Suzie into pushing past limits that existed for a reason. And they had ended up with Gwen joining the team after Suzie had shot herself. He hadn't thought about her in quite some time, he'd been somewhat distracted with Jack. He kept his focus on the stop watch, if he stayed with that he wouldn't think about his feelings for Jack, and he wouldn't be looking at the way he was brushing her hair behind her ear. With the hand Jack usually used to touch his face when they were alone. That was his hand damn it. Ianto took a breath and focused on the stop watch.

Time moved though the Hub as day turned into night, Ianto reflected on the day, it had been a blur of emotions, mainly his. Gwen bringing Suzie back to life, that was something he hadn't expected. There had been no moments he could steal with Jack either, and while he understood that Jack had a team to manage, he needed Jack too. Since it looked like they were going to be in the Hub all night, he decided he should make a fresh pot of coffee and check if the others wanted him to order in a chinese or something. Just another day in the background of Torchwood. Sometimes he wondered what his life might have been like if he had never accepted the job in London at Torchwood One. He decided thinking along those lines would lead him down the path to madness, making it just another road not taken.

The lights went out, ever practical he found a torch and headed for Jack, always knowing where the man was made him easier to find in the dark. It had certainly proven useful in the past, for naked hide and seek.

'Ianto.'

'Captain.'

Suzie had clearly been busy when she had still been alive, having managed to lock them inside their own Hub, while she now manipulated Gwen into driving her across country to her dying father. Ianto faded into the background again, sometimes it was just easier to get on with what he had to do while the others worried about the big things. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check for a signal and looked up at the water tower, if he could use that as a relay... He handed Jack his phone and was rewarded with a smile, he knew now he would follow Jack to the ends of the earth for a smile like that. It was a smile filled with promises of words whispered in the darkness when they were alone. When this day was over, or night, if he was being technical, he was definitely going to find something he could drop in front of Jack.

Which was how he found himself standing over Suzie's corpse in the morgue, with his clipboard filling out paperwork for Jack. He watched his Captain leaning against the bank of draws filled with corpses and wondered when his would join the rest of the ghosts of Torchwood. Jack had his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. Ianto reached out the only way he knew how, since he wasn't dropping his pen in the morgue. 'If you're interested, I've, still got that stopwatch.'

Jack looked puzzled. 'So?'

'Well think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch.'

Jack looked at Ianto with his barely there smile, the one that usually told him Ianto was up to something. 'Oh yeah. I can think of a few.' He grinned.

Ianto felt something melting at the sight of Jack's dimples. 'There's quite a list.'

'I'll send the others home early, see you in my office,' he looked at his watch. In ten.'

'That's ten minutes and counting.'

Ianto made it in eight and found Jack already in his bunker bedroom. Ianto grinned as he climbed down the ladder and found Jack lying there, wearing his great coat. And only his great coat.

'Now, Ianto Jones, how fast can you take all your clothes off.'

Ianto handed Jack the stopwatch. 'Time me Sir, and we can both find out.'

Jack groaned, Ianto was taking his time as he slowly undressed, wondering if he was still being punished for something. Not that he was really complaining, whatever had gotten Ianto into such an odd mood had clearly played itself out and things were back to normal. Although he conceded he might not push Ianto into inviting him back to his flat any time soon. The Hub it seemed was neutral ground emotionally for the young Welshman. It had been a long day and he wanted his lover in his arms, it had been too long since that had last happened. He took his coat off and tossed it over the back of the chair having decided to help Ianto with his clothes. He stepped up to the younger man and Ianto smiled at him.

'And how long did it take before you decided to help me?'

Jack shook his head. 'You are taking far too long Ianto Jones, I need you naked, I need you in my bed, and I need you under me. And I mean now.' He pulled Ianto into a kiss and had the Welshman's pants down around his ankle before Ianto could do anything other than kiss him back. This was a kiss filled with hunger and promise and demand. Ianto understood this Jack as he gave himself up to the skill fill hands of his lover. Knowing he still had much to learn, he at least knew he belonged with this man. He would work out the emotions latter, the only hurry Jack was in right now was of a more physical kind. And he found he was more than happy to oblige as they tumbled into Jack's bed.

Jack lay next to him as he kissed his way down Ianto's back, his hands moving over Ianto possessively. It was as if his body was written in Braille and like a blind man, Jack needed to read the pages of Ianto Jones. Ianto held onto the bed, as Jack traced a path of kisses down his spine he sighed, content in the moment. He found he was even getting used to the lube being cold as Jack reached for his arse, positioning himself to fully posses Ianto. He lay over Ianto and spoke softly in his ear, the ambient light from the Hub falling around him like a halo. 'Are you sure you don't want to get that stopwatch out and start timing?'

Ianto reached out for the watch and grinned. 'Just tell me when.'

Jack entered Ianto and the stopwatch was soon forgotten as they moved together in a dance as old as mankind itself. Jack found himself holding Ianto as they moved towards the inevitable conclusion of their love making. Their soft cries filling the spaces around them before they lay in each others arms and tried to catch their breath. Jack kissed Ianto's forehead and held his face between the palms of his hands. 'Are we good Ianto Jones?'

Ianto nodded. 'We're good Jack.'

Jack grinned as he kissed Ianto. 'That's good Ianto, because it's been a hell of a day.'

Ianto shrugged. 'That's why your the captain and I'm the tea boy. I don't have to make the decisions you do.'

Jack held Ianto and whispered softly, unsure if Ianto heard him. 'I think your more than just a tea boy Ianto Jones.'


End file.
